


Matter

by MayorOfCanTown



Series: MatterStuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: (it can be either really), ?? kinda??, College!AU, Double Entendre, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, Humanstuck, John is school punching bag, M/M, Magicks, MatterStuck, Mute!John, Self Harm, Self loathing!john, Superherostuck, Superpowerstuck, This gets really OOC, and they are so fucking gay, but shes also just jade, cant tag for my life, dave is the new kid, gay shit, high school!au, im calling it its own 'verse, jade is a badass, lotsa fluff, rose and kanaya are all lovey dovey, sciencey stuff, the kids have powers and the trolls dont but the trolls are also humans, this au will be henceforth known as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorOfCanTown/pseuds/MayorOfCanTown
Summary: Your name is John Egbert, and while people would say you were essentially a god, you don’t think there’s anything good about you.Besides, what kind of god can’t speak?Your name is Dave Strider, and what you do is much more delicate than what people dream up in fantasy.Besides, no matter how powerful you get, it won't bring him back.Your name is Rose Lalonde, and Light is always darker than it seems, and Void always lighter.Besides, you're the master of contradictions.Your name is Jade Harley, and you aren't sure what you do is technically legal, but you don't care.Besides, since when have you cared about legality?





	1. John - Stay Hidden

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO A THING
> 
> Ending my multichap fic meant I needed another thing and so  
> this
> 
> It's gonna switch POVs between the kids and there will be focus on other ships although johndave is front and centre

Chapter 1 – Matter

 

Matter is everything.

Anything you can touch or hold or feel is made entirely of matter. Past, present, or future, everything is matter.

At a base level, what you do is simple. Matter reacts to impulses, forces, signals. As a result, if you can generate the right impulse, theoretically, you can deconstruct anything, move anything, construct anything. The only limit would be the laws of physics: you can’t make or destroy anything. Conservation of energy, conservation of momentum, conservation of mass.

What many would call _magic_ is in fact just application of scientific principles. It would revolutionise the world of science and cause huge strides in research and development.

But it’s not like it matters anyway. It’s not as if you can tell anyone about it.

Your name is John Egbert, and while people would say you were essentially a god, you don’t think there’s anything good about you.

Besides, what kind of god can’t speak?

 

So even now, as you sit under your tree and write, watching the other kids run and laugh and play, you know that it’s for the best. It’s for the best that no one bothers to talk to you, to read what you have to say, or to even like you remotely.

Keep your distance, you think. I could get you in trouble.

As you stand up, a familiar face catches your eye, so you try to turn away. Unfortunately, that never seems to work. She – very deliberately – runs directly into you, with her lackeys following behind. You’re knocked to the floor and she towers over you.

“Egbert! You bumped into me! Aren’t you gonna apologise?”

As per usual, you rub your fist on your chest in a circle. _Sorry._

“Sorry, I don’t speak idiot. Say sorry!” She grins maliciously and a few people around snigger.

Having a sudden fury, you sign things you would regret, if she could read them. _Have you forgotten that I can’t fucking speak? Or maybe that head of yours really is hollow. Try pulling that stick out of your ass for just two seconds._ Another laugh. You’re used to people finding your disability funny, but it’s your job to be the bigger person.

After all, you could disintegrate all of them in an instant without a second thought.

Leaning forward and kneeling, she puts one freakishly strong hand on your shoulder, pinning you down. “It’s simple, Egbert. Just say that you’re sorry and I’ll never bother you again.” She laughs again, and you suddenly lose all of your newfound inner strength, dropping your free arm to the side and refusing to meet her gaze. “Look at me when I’m talking! Oh, of course, you wouldn’t know anything about that.” Slowly, she climbs back up, letting you rub at your shoulder. “I’m bored. You’re boring today. What happened to feisty Egbert? Haven’t seen him in a long time,” she quips, with a nonchalant flick of her hair. “I’ll be back later, love.” The last word is so drenched in sarcasm you want to throw up.

One slip.

One break in your concentration.

Suddenly, totally destroyed. And anything else that happens to get in your way.

You stand up. It’s important, you feel, to keep your humanity through all this. You chuckle under your breath, as if you could actually be considered human. You don’t deserve such high appraisal. Whatever you are, you should probably be locked up in some lab miles away, or dead. You are a danger to everyone around you and you contribute nothing to society whatsoever.

Before you can continue your train of thought, the bell rings and your free period is over. Now: biology. Thankfully, one of the classes you don’t have Vriska in.

All the teachers understand the situation since your dad insisted on telling everyone personally, especially after the troubles of last year which set you up as the class punching bag for the rest of the school. Getting in just before the second bell, you take your usual seat at the back of the class, get out your notebook and keep writing, pretending to pay attention. Biology is easy and you’re already well ahead of everyone: it’s not like you have a social life to keep up with.

If your English teacher had his way, he would read your work out every lesson. For some reason, he really loves it, and even you acknowledge it as something you can actually do well. Again, no social life to keep up with means you have all the time in the world to write.

At the minute, you’re working on your most recent work: Wind and Shade. It’s about a boy who finds himself on a planet populated entirely by lizards, where he is the one who has to clear the clouds by playing the piano up on-

You look up, something having caught your attention. Someone walks in to the classroom and starts talking to the teacher, something about dropping an old subject and picking up this one. She sighs, exasperated, but confirms it with the letter he is holding. “Just go and sit over there next to John. I’m sure you’ll catch up.”

Great. More _fun_.

You recognise him as the new kid that joined this year, so he’s only been around for a couple of weeks. He doesn’t really seem interested in anyone, particularly not Vriska. Blond hair frames his pale face and the stupid looking sunglasses that he never takes off. Other than that, you don’t know anything about him.

It takes him all of six seconds to start whispering to you.

“Hey. John Egbert, right?” You nod, hesitantly. “Name’s Dave. Dave Strider.” Looking up from your writing, he keeps talking. “Don’t you think that Vriska…” he smirks and pauses dramatically. “… has a totally hollow head?” Your mouth hangs open. “Well, I do. Yeah, she totally has a stick up her ass.” He turns to you, smiling so wide you think his face might burst.

You nearly faint on the spot. Dropping your pen, you raise your hands and start signing, still sceptical.

_You can understand me?_

“Yeah, kid. You look like no one’s ever talked to you before. Not gonna run out on me, are you?”

_No no no no no, I was just really shocked, I mean, no one ever makes an effort._

“David! Talking in my class already? I hope you aren’t a troublemaker.” You feel a pang of guilt for getting him in trouble and try to get his attention to apologise but he’s already responding: “No. I’ll shut up.” She nods definitively and turns back to teaching.

 

You need to find a way to get rid of this kid.

He seems nice and you like him.

You need to get rid of him.

He made you smile.

This is not good.

Not good.


	2. Dave - Everything is Confusing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John! Stop being John and start being the cool blond kid!
> 
> You can't start being the cool blond kid, for you are the cool blond kid. It's you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I'm going to try and post this every friday  
> emphasis on **try**
> 
> sorry in advance for when i fail  
> anyway this is dave's chapter  
> love ya! :B

Things aren’t all that they seem.

When you arrived at this place, it seemed like any other. You have your cool kids, your nerds, your jocks, the whole deal.

But when you looked closer, you found something strikingly different. Some kid who didn’t really fit and never spoke to anyone. At first it seemed normal – after all, some people prefer their own company – but even when the school “bad girl”, Vriska, spoke to him, no response. From what you could tell, nobody ignored her and got away in one piece.

But then, he didn’t seem to be ignoring her.  In fact, he seemed to be paying attention, and deliberately saying nothing.  It wasn’t until the next day that you realised he wasn’t saying anything because he couldn’t.

Picking on a mute kid. Not cool. No levels of irony can disguise that.

Still, you couldn’t just step in; without using your powers you would just be putting both of you in more danger. What are you going to do, walk up to him and say “Hey mute kid, what’s the name? I’m cool and I speak sign so talk to me so you can feel like a human for once in your fucking life”?

Yeah, no. Don’t wanna spook him, don’t wanna break the apathy façade.

Your name is Dave Strider, and you are determined to get a conversation out of the cute kid.

 

Honestly, anyone in their right mind would call you a stalker, but you can’t stop watching him write under that stupid tree. He looks… almost happy? It doesn’t last long. Only until trouble shows up.

“Egbert! You bumped into me! Aren’t you gonna apologise?”

Egbert? What a stupid name! Must be his last name. No person with half a brain would call their kid Egbert. Unless it was ironic. If so, you applaud them.

You tune back in to their conversation, and suddenly the kid is signing. You’ve never seen him sign before but his actions are precise and delicate, yet vulgar. You gotta hand it to him, the kid’s creative.

_Have you forgotten that I can’t fucking speak? Or maybe that head of yours really is hollow. Try pulling that stick out of your ass for just two seconds._

You actually let out a laugh for the first time in too long, before composing yourself. Yeah, it was the fucking funniest thing you’ve ever seen, but you have a reputation to uphold.

You make a move to go help him out, but the whole thing is over in no time, and he turns and runs. Stupid kid. The awesome new guy wants to talk. Sighing, you take a look at your new timetable and wander to biology. You don’t know why you ever thought politics was a good choice, and dropped it for the science. As you wander over, you make sure to get hopelessly lost on the way, helping you be fashionably late, and stroll into the classroom when you finally find it in some dark corner.

“Yo, teach. I’m picking up this class?” She looks at you with contempt and snatches the letter from your hand.

“Just go and sit over there next to John. I’m sure you’ll catch up.”

If looks could kill.

 

Your eyes scan the classroom for this John creature who gets the joy of sitting next to this pile of cool, and you spot him at the back. His messy black hair somehow still looks great and he has his head down, absorbed in something that you can tell is most definitely not biology.

It’s the Egbert kid.

Perfect.

 

When you sit down, you wait an appropriate amount of time before finally starting up a conversation. You smirk to yourself; you know the perfect way to break the ice.

“Hey. John Egbert, right?” You look at him out of the corner of your eye, as he nods. “Name’s Dave. Dave Strider.” You keep yourself looking forward but feel him turn his head up. “Don’t you think that Vriska…” You pause for the dramatic effect and turn to look at him, wanting to see his reaction. “… has a totally hollow head?” His mouth just hangs open in shock and you can barely stop yourself from laughing. You manage to continue with what you think is a straight face. “Well, I do. Yeah, she totally has a stick up her ass.” He drops his pen and slowly picks up his hands to start signing.

_You can understand me?_

“Yeah, kid. You look like no one’s ever talked to you before. Not gonna run out on me, are you?”

 _No no no no no, I was just really shocked, I mean, no one ever makes an effort._ He’s so cute, and he has no idea. You can’t believe that no one cares; you just want to hug him.

Maybe that should wait.

“David! Talking in my class already? I hope you aren’t a troublemaker.” You spit a response and put your head down.

You wait for him to start up again but his expression has changed and you worry that he thinks he got you in trouble.

After a little while you stop paying attention (you were actually doing work? You can hardly believe yourself) and look over to see what exactly John is doing. He’s writing, that’s for sure, but it is not biology.

He’s a writer?

You only manage to snag a few quick glimpses as he shifts his hands but from what you can tell, he’s good. He seems to be writing some sci-fi fantasy shit? That really interests you.

Maybe you can tell him about you, and he’ll write about it!

Yeah. As if he wouldn’t just turn and run if he found out what you could do.

Suddenly, you’re torn. You want to tell him everything about you, you want to pick him up and hold him and tell him that he’s special, but just as equally you don’t want to rush him or freak him out. You can be a bit… forward. I mean, Egbert might think you’re making a move on him! Are you making a move on him? What even is going on? You get so confused that you pull out your phone and log on to pesterchum under your desk: there’s one person who would love to help you out here.

 

\-- turntechGodhead  [TG] began pestering tentacleTherapist  [TT] at 11:21 --


	3. Rose - Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Light seems to have a mind of its own.
> 
> You think that it does not like you.  
> It never seems to show you what you need to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONE DAY EARLY OH YEAH YOU KNOW IT
> 
> ALSO  
> this is bad  
> as per usual  
> so if you actually like my writing (???) this might be good? idrktbh

\-- turntechGodhead  [TG] began pestering tentacleTherapist  [TT] at 11:21 --  
TG: yo  
TG: yo sis  
TG: rose  
TG: dude i actually need your help for once  
TG: come on  
TG: pick up for fucks sake  
TT: Nice to talk to you as well, dearest brother.  
TG: didnt you like  
TG: already know this conversation was gonna happen  
TT: That is not how it works, Dave.  
TT: I have explained this to you many times.  
TT: I do not get to choose what I see and I never get to see everything.  
TG: yawn  
TG: just  
TG: i actually need your psychobullshit for once  
TT: Oh? I thought you always loved it.  
TG: hahahahahaha  
TG: yeah no  
TG: but i do actually need it for once  
TT: What is the problem, Dave?  
TG: so theres this kid around right  
TG: hes a total dork and is getting the butt end of spiderbitches face  
TG: and hes in my biology and we sit next to each other  
TG: and hes mute as in like he cant talk  
TT: I know what mutism is, Dave.  
TT: So you have found someone you can talk to. What exactly is the problem?  
TG: okay so  
TG: he says that no one actually cared enough to do anything to try and listen to him or whatever  
TG: and he seems really sad  
TG: and HE WRITES  
TG: like really cool shit  
TG: and i think i might be crushing on him  
TT: Ah.  
TG: so  
TG: what ya got  
TT: I would say you need to make sure not to throw caution to the wind.  
TT: If he really is being taken advantage of like you say, and that nobody else really cares, it might take a while for him to get used to someone treating him like a human.  
TG: is that rose or the light talking  
TG: oh sorry  
TG: of course i mean The Light  
TG: caps makes all the difference  
TT: Rose. The Light has nothing to say on the matter.  
TG: okay  
TG: thanks  
TG: see ya around  
TT: One more thing.  
TT: Be kind to him, Dave.  
TT: And use protection.  
TG: PFFFFFFFFFFFFFT  
\-- turntechGodhead  [TG] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist  [TT] at 11:37 --

You lean back and sigh deeply. Taking a few deep breaths, you close your eyes and reach out to The Light. It shows you the same scene, the same one that you’ve seen over and over again.  
Something – you don’t know what, exactly – that poses a great threat appears. You and your brother try to fight it, but it grows stronger and stronger, throwing huge chunks of rock towards you. You turn just in time to see Dave impaled by a shard of concrete and turn back to see a boulder the size of a car hurtling towards you…  
You jolt up, sweating. Very little can scare you or put you on edge, but this does.  
You reach out again. “What can I do? How can I save him?”  
He dies again.  
You bend forward and hold your head up with one hand, trying to physically push the thoughts away.  
Your visions are not absolute. They show a possible future: the one that will happen if nothing changes, if things continue the way they are. You’ve used this to your advantage before, sought out new experiences to change a vision, kept steady to keep one. But this time, what can you do?  
Your name is Rose Lalonde, and for all your power, you still feel useless.

The clock ticks its way to noon: you honestly can’t believe how long you kept wallowing in your own fate. Standing up, you decide that you need to do something to take your mind off things. After all, if you’re going to die soon, you may as well enjoy the time you have left.  
You pick up your violin and begin to play, soft and slow. Never really getting into the modern style, you always preferred to play mellow and conservative, losing yourself in the music so much that you don’t notice your girlfriend come up behind you until she has her hands around your middle.  
“Have you seen the same vision again?”  
“Unfortunately. It is becoming very distressing.”  
“I wish you would tell me what it was. Us mere mortals-” she chuckles gently over the words. “-don’t have the privilege of knowing the future.”  
“If you knew, you would wish that you did not.” You put down your violin and turn to face her.  
“Okay then. I will take your word for it, and I shall not ask again. Is that okay?”  
“Thank you.” You kiss her, and everything seems okay for a moment. “I love you, Kanaya.”  
“I love you too, Rose. Come on, though. We are going to do something to distract you from whatever it is that you saw.”  
You think to mention that that was what you were already doing, but disregard it. Everything is a bit better while Kanaya is around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah
> 
> That
> 
> Comment and kudos if you liked please? It's encouraging to hear from you and when I don't get comments I feel like I did a bad job :/
> 
> (I don't mean to guilt trip, sorry)


	4. Jade - Partners in Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We interrupt your regularly scheduled high school shit to bring you  
> Jade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We also interrupt your regularly scheduled gay to bring you  
> straight

Sirens are already blaring the instant you’re inside the vault, an instant after you shot down the new security camera. You don’t really mind: it’s no fun without a challenge.  
This bank has been deliberately bending – and even breaking, in some cases – the law for personal gain and you thought it necessary to… gently persuade them to give some of their excess profits to people who need it.  
And by gently persuade, of course you mean take it without permission.  
You quickly swing your rifle on to your back and pull out a pistol, shooting the smaller locks off drawers and stuffing huge piles of cash into your duffel bag. If past adventures are anything to go by, you have four minutes and thirteen seconds left for the bank to find two people who each know one of the combinations, unlock the time lock, and open the vault door wide enough to be able to see inside.  
Of course, masking your identity isn’t really a problem, since they can never prove that this was you. Plus, they already know who you are and have taken you to court before with DNA evidence and fingerprints, but your best friend and excellent lawyer Terezi Pyrope raised the question of how exactly a girl of sixteen could break into a high security bank vault completely undetected, to the point of locking the door behind her before the alarm was even raised.  
You aren’t on any security cameras, (you shot them all) and no person can confirm that you were even on the premises.  
No conviction.

Time is running out, you think to yourself, and you notice your bag is nearly full. You also seem to have run out of bullets for your pistol, and throw it in the bag as well. Of course, the rifle is just for show, and peace of mind, really. You would never shoot anyone with it.  
You grab the bag and zip it up. The hydraulics of the giant door hiss, and finally a heavily armed group burst in to find…  
No one.

Three thousand, five hundred miles away, and just over a hundredth of a second later, a girl materialises in front of a lab on an island in the middle of the ocean. You wipe your brow. “Phew! That was a close one. Not really. But still.” Suddenly, your phone vibrates on the table – you wouldn’t take it on a mission, naturally – so you pick it up and open the message.

\-- gallowsCalibrator  [GC] began trolling gardenGnostic [GG] at 14:27--  
GC: J44444444444D3  
GG: hey terezi!!!  
GC: D1D YOU DO 1T?  
GG: yup! another successful mission!! :)  
GC: N1C3 ON3 P4RTN3R!  
GC: R34LLY D34L1NG OUT THE JUST1CE, J4D3! >:]

Your name is Jade Harley, and while you know Terezi is in danger just knowing about you, but you aren’t that worried. She can take care of herself. Even if she got arrested, she could appear pro se and convince any courtroom.  
Plus, it helps having her as encouragement.

GG: thanks!  
GG: like i say  
GG: why watch the future happen  
GG: when you can shape it yourself?  
GC: Y34H! ST1CK 1T TO THOS3 CR1M1N4LS!  
GG: :)  
GC: SO, SHOULD 1 B3 3XP3CT1NG 4 P1L3 OF C4SH 4NYT1M3 SOON?  
GG: uh huh!  
GG: ill sendificate it to you shortly!  
GC: DON’T WORRY  
GC: 1LL M4K3 SUR3 1T GO3S TO P3OPL3 WHO N33D 1T  
GC: 4S P3R USU4L!  
GG: thanks! i can always count on yoahcbakjnsbcmmhvaiuegckjabel  
GC: ???

You would reply something that makes sense, but it appears you are now on the floor. Not only on the floor, you are also lying underneath a large mass of fluff and excitement. “Hey Bec! Miss me?” He barks loudly and pants in your face. “Awh, I missed you too. Good dog. Best friend.” Ruffling up his fur, you pull yourself out from under him and use your other hand to pick up your phone that went flying through the air.

GG: sorry! bec tackled me :|  
GC: 4WH >:[  
GC: BUT H3S SOOOOOOOO CUT3  
GG: yeah he is :D  
GG: anyway, ill go send you the stuff!!!  
GC: TH4NK YOU! >:]  
\-- gardenGnostic  [GG] ceased pestering gallowsCalibrator  [GC] at 14:42--

You trudge your way into your lab and up the stairs to the attic, where you keep your gigantic sendificator, punch in Terezi’s co-ordinates, and, quickly remembering your pistol and pulling it out, you throw the bag in, watching as it vanishes, and the bar on your wall showing your uranium stock drops a little. You remember to say a silent thank you to your grandpa for leaving behind so much of the power source when he passed. You have enough to last you the rest of your life, and to power all the computers on you. Having custom built a multitude of wearable tech, you like to keep at least five computers on you at any time, like a sensible person. (Naturally, your missions are an exception.) Programming and robotics are really your forte.  
Speaking of computers, your lunchtop – the closest to you – is notifying you of a message.

\-- gallowsCalibrator  [GC] began trolling gardenGnostic  [GG] at 14:48--  
GC: J4D3  
GC: W3 H4V3 4 PROBL3M >:/  
GG: ???  
GC: UM  
GC: MY ROOMM4T3 K4RK4T JUST C4M3 HOM3  
GC: H3 W4LK3D 1N ON M3 W1TH TH3 B4G  
GC: H3LP! WH4T DO 1 DO!  
GG: :0  
GG: hold on, ill be right there! :)  
GC: PL34S3 HURRY  
\-- gallowsCalibrator  [GC] ceased trolling gardenGnostic  [GG] at 14:48--

You hold your head in your hands for a second. You knew that telling Terezi about this was going to get her in trouble, you just hadn’t realised it would be so soon, and that her roommate would find out as well; you hadn’t met him, but he seemed rude and obnoxious. You have, however, been to their place before, and thanks to your ridiculous knack for spatial awareness, memorised the layout of the whole place, allowing you to delicately warp yourself into Terezi’s single empty cupboard she keeps for emergencies.  
Now seems like an emergency.  


“Cut the crap, Terezi, what’s in the bag?”  


“Why do you care so much? It’s just a bag.”  


“Because I haven’t seen this bag before and you’re being even more fucking suspicious than usual!”  


“Oh, it looks different, does it?”  


“Yeah it looks totally…” The other voice, assumedly Karkat, let out a sigh as he realised his mistake. “Yeah, you’re blind. I get it. But seriously, just fucking tell me already!”  


You burst out with a flourish. “Hey, that’s mine!” Terezi clutches at her chest for a second and visibly relaxes, while Karkat, who you notice is a fairly short, grouchy, ~~and cute~~ boy around your age, grouchy only for a fraction of a second of course before he falls backwards, screaming. You try to come up with an explanation quick so that you have a story to settle. “Sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you.” You walk over and he looks at you, wide-eyed and panting, redness spreading all across his face.  


“Um… no…. it’s… okay I guess…” You throw out your hand and help him up. “Who are you?”  


“This is Jade. I’ve talked about her, right? Jade, Karkat. Karkat, Jade.” You greet each other awkwardly. “Jade just dropped by to pick up her bag when we decided to play a prank on you. Right?” The last word she punctuates with a look at you – at least, you think that is where she would be looking if she could see. As much as your knack for spatial awareness was impressive, Terezi, always knowing exactly where people were, was a thousand times more so. She didn’t even have any powers to help her.  


“Yeah! I, uh, left it here a while ago! So I just, uh, stopped by, to, uh, pick it up!” Your voice is not at all convincing but Karkat seems to be too focused elsewhere to question it.  


“Oh, okay…” He shuffles over to Terezi and whispers something in her ear, to which she bursts out laughing.  


“That’s hilarious! You really think that’s true?”  


The ginger seems to have found his voice again and starts in his loud volume again. “No. I just asked because it might have been funny – of course I thought so! But your outburst is just hinting otherwise with so much fucking subtlety!” Letting out a giggle, you noted how sarcastic and vulgar he could be; it wasn’t bothering you, though.  


“Urgh, I don’t need to put up with this. Jade? We’re going for lunch!”  


You start to protest. “But it’s 3 in the the after~”  


“We are going for lunch.” Her voice sounds much more forceful than usual and you throw your hands up in mock surrender. Apparently, you are going for lunch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (moderately long chapter is moderately long)  
> ok so  
> woah  
> WOAH  
>  **WOAH**
> 
> This has fucking _EXPLODED_ in the last week and im so thankful! thank you guys so much for all the support, it's really encouraging!!
> 
> I'm sorry if this isn't up to my usual standards but I'm going through a tough time right now so its kinda difficult for me to write happy
> 
> on the plus side, the next chapter (another john) is some of my best work I feel!! let me know when I post it next week!
> 
> also, thinking of making a thing like if I get 10 new kudos before Wednesday ill post two days early! just because of the incredible response I'm getting. Thank you so much so so so much
> 
> sorry, rambling again
> 
> makes sure to kudos and comment as per usual!  
> thanks! :B


	5. John - Chance Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John being John
> 
> John meets a girl that looks like him and a girl that doesn't look  
> WHO COULD THEY BEEEEE  
> (its jade and terezi  
> they spent **like years** at lunch
> 
> what is it with my fics and lunch seriously its a recurring theme drop a comment if you think it is cool and/or weird
> 
> TW: indirect mentions of selfharm and general selfhate badness from our little smol egg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay this may require some explaining.
> 
> On friday i said if it got 10 new kudos before wednesday i would post the chapter 2 days early (n.b. on the wednesday)
> 
> We got that at noon on sunday which is fucking incredible like **HOLY SHIT** guys i love you so much
> 
> At time of writing this fic has 57 kudos, 14 of which has only come from the last 4 days which is so amazing thank you so much for the support its incredible!!!! :B
> 
> so as my gift to you marking the beginning of spooptober  
> you will get this chapter  
> not on friday  
> but today  
> on monday  
> NOT ONLY THAT  
> but we will also update on friday AS WELL  
> yes you are getting a free chapter today  
> thank you so much i love every one of you ^-^

By the end of the double period your heart is still beating a hundred times a minute, and you can’t work out if it’s good or bad.

On the one hand: what is this? Someone paid attention to you and didn’t immediately berate you to your face? And they even know sign? Why are you not celebrating this as the best day of your life?

On the other: the only way you have survived this long is by hardening your skin. No one gets let in, and nothing gets let out. The more you hold people away, the less chance they’ll turn into a new tormentor.

Plus, keeping him away keeps him safe. He doesn’t know what you’re capable of and it’s only a matter of time before someone gets hurt.  
But…

The word hangs over your thoughts as you wander home that evening, as you walk through the door, make mindless small ‘talk’ with your dad, get on with homework, and even as you finish and carry on working on Wind and Shade. Tonight, though, your mind is anywhere but with the salamanders, so much so that when you read back through what you’ve written, you notice that you wrote in a new character.

Of course, it’s not him, but in the same way, it’s totally Dave.

You throw your notebook back down on your desk in frustration, and motion to rip the page out, but stop yourself. Even if it changes what you had planned, (note: not a lot) it was still good work. It would be a waste at this point. Throwing one of your hands out, you break down the draft pages you decided not to use and build them again in the bin. Got to keep continuity, can’t blow your cover. After what felt like hours, you realised you were holding your breath, so you let it out as an exasperated sigh.

You couldn’t quite work out what had you so riled up. You were unfocused and seemed to be on edge, and it didn’t make sense: you had no right to feel like this. Other people have real problems. You have crazy powers and everything is in your head; other people have it so much worse.  
Feeling like this is a mockery of people who have to deal with actual things. You shoot a glance at the pen knife on your desk, in a pot with a letter opener, a ruler, and some pens and pencils. You scold yourself for looking. That’s the enemy, you think. It’s illogical and won’t help at all.

Like talking to people. Illogical, won’t help.

You make your way out to your dad and pulling his attention away from cooking. _I’m going out for a walk, get some fresh air._

“Okay, son. Make sure you’re home soon for dinner, okay?” he asks. You nod and smile. “I’m so proud of you.” He ruffles your hair and you let him – if you can do things to make other people feel good then it’s worth it. Even at your expense. Opening the door, you set out at a meandering pace, letting yourself get lost in your thoughts. You need to make sense of all the stuff that’s happening.

What do you even have to think about? Of course you should be happy about this!

You mean… sad.

You mean… apathetic?

Okay, maybe you do have a lot to think about.

You don’t have a lot of time to do so, before you collide into a pair of girls making for the apartment building you were walking past.  
“Excuse me! I didn’t mean to bump into you!” One of them, with messy black hair and thin glasses looks at you, apologetic but still excited. She looks almost identical to you, but with longer hair and bright green eyes.

“Yeah, sorry, kid!” The other, shorter girl with the neat hair and red glasses looks at you, and for some unknown reason you feel impressed by this.

You make a guess that they don’t speak sign, and go to pull out your phone to type an apology. The taller one notices this and cocks her head to the side, confused. “Hey, aren’tcha gonna say anything? That’s a bit rude.”

You type as quick as you can and turn your phone around.

sorry! i wasnt looking where i was going :(

“He says sorry, and that he just wasn’t looking where he was going.” Now it is your turn to cock your head, confused at the taller girl reading it aloud.

“Oh. Well, why didn’t he say so?”

You take back your phone and start to type a reply, but the taller one holds out her hand to stop you. “I don’t think he can. Is that right?” You nod. “Oh! Hi! I’m Jade!” She turns her hand for you to shake it, and you do so with some degree of reservation.

“So sorry, kid! Name’s Terezi. If you’re signing or something, don’t expect me to get it.”

“She’s blind. It’s not that she doesn’t care.”

hehe, its okay! im john, nice to meet you!

“Nice to meet you to, John!”

“John? Nice name!” You smile sheepishly and scratch at the back of your neck.

“Well, I hope to see you around sometime soon! You remind me of me, but with blue eyes!” So it isn’t just you. You nod and put on a smile.

“Oh really? I’ll have to lick you some-”

“WE ARE LEAVING! Come on Terezi, we already took hours and hours at lunch. Karkat is probably worried.” With that, they both disappear into the building. Oh well, it’s probably about time for you to get home as well, but it seems that this trip complicated things rather than made them more simple.

Not only did you ridiculously overthink everything about Mr Cool Kid, now two other people are treating you like a human, and it’s confusing to you.  
Of course, you don’t deserve being treated like that. If they really knew all about you, they wouldn’t want to be around you.

Same with everyone.

You shake your head. As per usual, you are too concerned with your own affairs. Typical selfish John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once agan i just want to thank you guys  
> this has been so encouraging and is helping me through a tough time right now
> 
> yeah i have a lot on my plate  
> i guess writing is helping me focus on something else and its really nice to be appreciated by strangers on the internet :D
> 
> thank you soooooo much


	6. Rose - Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose does a Freak Out™ and Kanaya does something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Part 2 of the 2 part week extravaganza
> 
> In tonight's episode  
> this shit
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own Imagine Dragons but if I did dan reynolds would never leave my house and would sing to me forever

Blocking out your visions was seeming to be an impossible task. Though normally you had to reach out to The Light to see them, it seemed it was now forcing them upon you. It had gotten to the point that not only had you memorised every single aspect, but The Light was putting you _in_ the situation rather than watching it, letting you hear, smell, feel, even taste each moment of watching you and your brother die over and over again.

You finally catch the creature in your eyesight: a pitch black humanoid monster. It had the head of a dog, with white eyes; one of them was pierced with a vertical scar the same white. Feathered wings spread out from behind it’s shoulders, they and its neck covered with a neckerchief of some kind. The left arm ended well above the elbow and its chest was pierced with a sword, which didn’t seem to impair it at all.

On one of the fingers of its right arm, it wore a gold ring, which seemed to be allowing it to pick up huge objects with green telekinetic energy, and launch them at the two of you. Even with your (your vision-self’s) directions allowing you both to dodge for a while, and Dave to destroy a few, you couldn’t stop or warn him about that same concrete shard, impaling him just before you yourself are crushed.

When it ends this time, you hear a girl’s voice, screaming.

You realise that it is yours.

“It’s okay, Rose.” She wraps her arms tighter around you. “I’m here now. It’s going to be okay.”

“No, it is not!” You rarely let yourself raise your voice, but now is one of the few times. “I can’t do anything! I’m so useless!” You bury yourself in her shoulder, as if you could escape the future in it.

“You are not useless. Whatever it is, just knowing about it changes the outcome, correct? Therefore, it may simply be that whatever comes along to change it has not happened. It is not too late, it’s never too late.”

“And what if it doesn’t change? I can’t do anything,” comes your voice, muffled.

“Then you pick yourself up and dust yourself off. That’s life.”

“Not if I die.”

There is a brief moment of pause before Kanaya puts her hands on your shoulders and holds you out at arm’s length. “Is that-” she asks, voice catching. “-what you saw?” No point in hiding it anymore, you think.

“Yes. Dave and I, both.”

She pulls you back into an embrace, and when she speaks, it is not the usual unwavering voice. “You are not going to die. You are going to live.” She seems to be telling herself more than you.

 

You both did your best to do something together, try to forget. Kanaya seemed content to work on her current project – a dress that she was making for a friend, in a beautiful olive colour, as a consolation. Apparently, the boy she liked rejected her.

You, on the other hand, took back to your musical approach. This time, you played a more modern tune, albeit slower and more classical; your own personal take on the song. It was only a short while until Kanaya noticed the tune and started to sing, softly, as she worked.

 

“In the eyes, of a teenage crystallized,” she sang, almost too quiet to hear, between stitches and piles of fabric. “Oh the prettiest of lights that hang the hallways of the home.” Smiling, you turn to her, and see her totally engrossed. You really enjoy seeing her working, the passion in her eyes.

“And the cries from the strangers out at night, they don’t keep us up at night, we have the curtains drawn and closed,” she continues. You didn’t even know she could sing and you think it’s the most beautiful sound.

 

“We all are living in a dream,  
But life ain’t what it seems,  
Oh everything’s a mess,  
And all these sorrows I have seen,  
They lead me to believe,  
That everything’s a mess.

“But I want to dream,  
I want to dream,  
Leave me to dream…”

“Kanaya? That was beautiful,” you confess, and she jerks up in shock.

“I’m so sorry, Rose. I simply forgot you were in the same room. I’ll stop.”

“Please do not.”

The two of you stayed looking at each other for a few seconds, and just as she went to speak, The Light took over again. As your consciousness faded out of the room and into the vision, you heard her. “Remember you can change the vision, Rose. I believe in you.”

 

But this time, it was not showing you the same vision.

In fact, you cannot be sure you could even call this a vision.

Two words.

 

“Gallows Calibrator.”

 

They pierce through the expanse of white painfully, and it feels like they are being burned onto your retinas.

“What does that mean?” you call out to The Light. As per usual, it remains the same, and no hints are given as to what to do with the words. “Tell me!” But it’s too late, as you feel yourself pulled out of the vision, teal colours swirling into nothing as you open your eyes to the ceiling.

“Rose? You were fully unconscious and nearly collapsed. I had to lay you down and was about to move you somewhere more comfortable. I hope that the vision was not too vivid this time.”

“It was a different vision. Nothing I have seen compares to it, just two words.”

“What words?”

“Gallows, Calibrator. I have no idea what it means, yet. I may try cryptanalyzing it? Perhaps a puzzle of some sort.”

She pauses for a second, looking at you quizzically, as if trying to decipher a code.

“Don’t bother. I know what it is. One of my friends has that as her Trollian handle.”

 

\-- tentacleTherapist  [TT] began pestering gallowsCalibrator  [GC] at 17:52 –-

TT: Hello.  
GC: UHH  
GC: WHO 1S TH1S?  
TT: This is going to be rather hard to explain.  
TT: Do you know Kanaya Maryam?  
GC: Y34H 1 KNOW K4N4Y4 >:]  
GC: WH4TS COMPL1C4T3D 4BOUT TH4T?  
TT: I am her girlfriend, Rose.  
GC: OHHHHHH  
GC: W1Z4RD PORN, R1GHT?  
TT: I am not going to dignify that with a response.  
TT: This is where it gets complicated.

You reach to The Light and wait for it to scold you as you type out the message. It stays oddly silent, so you send it.

TT: I can see the future, and we are supposed to interact.  
GC: OH, TH4TS COOL  
GC: SO WH4T DO W3 DO?  
TT: Hold for a second.  
TT: Is that not at all shocking, that someone can see the future?  
GC: UHH  
GC: SORRY, M1STYP3  
GC: TH4T W4S M34NT TO S4Y  
GC: “WO444444H YOU C4N S33 TH3 FUTUR3 1 4M SO SURPRIS3D >:0”  
TT: So why is it that you are not surprised by supernatural powers?  
GC: UHH

\-- gallowsCalibrator  [GC] ceased trolling tentacleTherapist  [TT] at 18:03 --

\-- gallowsCalibrator  [GC] blocked tentacleTherapist  [TT] at 18:03 --

“Is she normally like that?” you ask, showing your phone to Kanaya.

“No. I would say that was very abnormal behaviour for Terezi. I think it would be prudent to check on her in the near future.”

Tucking your phone back into your pocket, you sink back into your seat.

You have a lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH IT IS STARTING
> 
> Today's question of the day today is  
> more plot or more fluff?
> 
> also  
> would you enjoy an offshoot of smut? originally understanding the impossible was written for this au but then i decided no
> 
> so yeah  
> those are todays questions of the day today


	7. Jade - Being Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terezi and Jade meet a smol mute bean
> 
> Jade and Karkat get their fucking snuggle on
> 
> The plot is returning from holiday  
> It had a lovely time in Barbados  
> Why yes, it does have a tan, thank you for noticing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU  
> Like seriously so much love exists for this fic its incredible!!  
> I never thought that anything i wrote would ever get up to 70 KUDOS AND OVER 600 HITS LIKE HOLY FUCK ON A BISCUIT
> 
>  
> 
> I love you all, please keep talking and suggesting things!!

“Terezi, I thought you said it was just going to be lunch!”

“It was! Did we leave the restaurant?” she asks oh-so-innocently, rubbing her eyes under her red glasses.

“Yes! We did! Don’t even pretend you didn’t notice, it was your idea, Miss Oblivious-When-It-Suits-Her!”

“Excuse me! I am blind and sweet and innocent and-” is all she manages to get out before bursting out into laughter. “Sorry, I just couldn’t keep a straight face.”

“Honestly, you’re so ridicu-” You halt your sentence as you accidentally barge into someone passing in front of your apartment building. “Excuse me! I didn’t mean to bump into you!” He has your messy hair, and a similar face. He looks almost identical to you, but with shorter hair and sky blue eyes.

“Yeah, sorry, kid!” Terezi apologises, and the boy pulls his phone out of his pocket and starts typing. “Hey, aren’tcha gonna say anything? That’s a bit rude.” You are about to say something as well when he turns his phone around to you.

sorry! i wasnt looking where i was going :(

“He says sorry, and that he just wasn’t looking where he was going,” you read aloud to Terezi. He cocks his head to the side, confused.

“Oh. Well, why didn’t he say so?”

He pulls his phone back and starts typing but you hold your hand out to stop him. “I don’t think he can. Is that right?” When he nods, you’re glad you got it right; that could have been awkward. “Oh! Hi! I’m Jade!” Holding out your hand, you invite him to shake it, which he does after a moment’s hesitation.

“So sorry, kid! Name’s Terezi. If you’re signing or something, don’t expect me to get it.”

“She’s blind. It’s not that she doesn’t care.”

hehe, its okay! im john, nice to meet you!

“Nice to meet you to, John!”

“John? Nice name!”

“Well, I hope to see you around sometime soon! You remind me of me, but with blue eyes!” He nods with subtlety and seems to see the resemblance.

“Oh really? I’ll have to lick you some-”

“WE ARE LEAVING! Come on Terezi, we already took hours and hours at lunch. Karkat is probably worried.” You grab her by the shoulders and pull her through the door to the building and start at a quick pace up the flight of stairs: her apartment is on the first floor. Just as you get to the door, Terezi pipes up again.

“You like him, don’t you!”

“What? No! He reminds me too much of me. It would feel like dating myself!”

“Not John, silly. Karkat!”

You take a sharp intake of breath. It was that obvious? “Come on, I only met him today!” She responds by raising her eyebrows. “Urgh, shut up!” You push open to find Karkat in front of the TV.

“Hey Karkles! Watching TV?”

“Just some rom-com.” He turns around and jumps out of his skin again, seeing you. “I mean, a super cool action spy thriller! Heh heh…”

“You sure it’s not rom-com?” you encourage him. “I’d love to watch it with you!” As if on cue, Terezi raises her eyebrows at you, again. “Urgh, shut up!” you repeat, and go to join Karkat on the sofa.

“What did she say?” You look over at him and he’s red. Probably out of breath from being jumped like that. Come to think of it, though, he should have known the both of you were coming home together.

“Oh, nothing.” Now, you can feel you’re red as well, but from the blush. You hope he can’t see.

“Karkles, did you not even notice we were gone for hours?” He checks his watch and his eyes widen.

“Holy shit! How fucking long were you guys gone! How long does it take to get fucking lunch?”

You take the opportunity to weigh in and try to distract yourself from your blush. “Terezi was causing trouble. Who’s surprised? I’m not!”

“I’m not fucking surprised either. Honestly.” She lets out a huff.

“I’ll leave you two love birds to it, then, okay?”

You both whip your heads around, and protest.

“We aren’t love birds!”

“Yeah, don’t fucking call us that!”

She tips her head as if to roll her eyes, and disappears into her room. “What the fuck is with her today?

“I don’t know. She thinks I’m interested in you.”

“She thinks I’m interested in you!” You both let out a half-laugh, sigh, and get absorbed into the film. You normally aren’t a big fan of rom-com but he seems engrossed in it, and it’s okay, you guess.

Only a few minutes later you catch yourself not looking at the TV at all. You’re looking at him. It’s the way his messy ginger hair doesn’t frame his face at all, the way his wide brown eyes are so focused, his thin lips turned up into what you can only assume is a rare smile. Silently, you hope he stays smiling a bit longer. It suits him more. You pick up your own train of thought and nearly gag on it. Gog, how cliché could one person possibly be? It’s just your average unrequited crush. Nothing to make a fuss over. Turning away, you try and focus on the film, pushing him from your mind.

“Hey, Karkles?”

“Stop fucking calling me that, Terezi.” Giggling to yourself, you turn around to see her stood in the doorway.

“No. Anyway, can I borrow your snugglebuddy a second?” She grins, and you both see how close you had gotten to each other.

“Uh, what? No, nothing, I mean YES! Sure! I mean, only if you want, Jade. But we aren’t fucking snugglebuddies, okay?” He shifts his weight around uncomfortably, dashing your hopes. While it wasn’t a conscious choice, you really hoped he might be fine with the cuddles.

“Yeah, uh, okay…?” you respond, cautiously, getting up and following Terezi into her room, shutting the door behind you. Her voice lowers to a whisper.

“Do you know a girl called Rose?”

“I don’t think so. Why?” You mimic her hushed tone.

“I don’t think you’re the only one with an odd power. And I’m sorry, I may have slipped about you as well.” Fearing the worst, you read the pesterlog she was showing you; it was nowhere near as bad as she made it out.

“Don’t worry about it! My name didn’t even come up, and I don’t know a Rose or a Kanaya, so I’m still safe!”

She let her frown curl up into a relieved grin. “I’m glad you see it that way!”

“Anyway, this is interesting. If there’s some other girl with powers, it opens up a whole bunch of questions. Thanks for letting me know.”

She points to where she typed ‘we are supposed to interact.’ “I think this might not be about me, Jade. If this is true, this Light or whatever could be trying to pull the two of you together.”

You gulp. Perhaps you are being called to do a bit more than the justice you already serve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare the big screaming for next week
> 
> I apologise in advance  
> im trash im sorry
> 
>  
> 
> Also yes we have reached the end limit of this fic! It shall end after 11 chapters and a finale chapter which will be LOONGGG AS FUFFFUUUUUCCCCKKCKKKK
> 
> do not worry though  
> this is only act 1  
> prepare your anal cavities for act 2  
> beginning  
> at some point


	8. Dave - Something Like Closure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave is a confused child
> 
> don't even ask me about the time progression in this fic
> 
> its MAAGIICCCC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update on a monday for no adequately explored reason  
> It's ACTUALLY because I have now officially finished writing the first act!!! I want to pace myself updating it though but i need to post more because i need you to see it
> 
> this chapter is  
> just  
> don't read it
> 
> TW: dead minor character

As per usual, a conversation with Rose left with you with more questions and less answers. Hours had passed and still, nothing made any more sense. Of course, the main query was Egbert. That kid was a fucking enigma if there ever was one and you are determined to crack him.  
Hours passed and you were still sat on that bench.

You push that all out of your mind for now, as you stand up and walk over to him, letting that quiet voice in the back of your mind take over.

“Hey, Dirk.”

Hey bro, he would say.

“Sorry it’s been so long. I’ve just been so fucking wrapped up in moving and shit.”

It is okay, he would say. You have got a lot to deal with right now, of course.

“Yeah, but it’s still fucking terrible of me not to visit.”

You are not terrible. Just, busy. Then he would ask: what’s new?

“Not a lot. Met some new people. Mute kid. I guess you helped there.”

See? I told you learning sign would be useful someday, he would say.

 

But gravestones don’t speak.

 

A hand presses on your shoulder and you flinch: no one can sneak up on you except:

“I understand why you feel the need to do this, but visiting him all the time is not doing any favours for your mental state.”

“Hey to you too, sis.”

“After our conversation, I figured that you would come here.” You start to respond but she answers the question you were about to ask. “Not The Light, just sibling intuition.”

“He was the only one who knew about me.”

“I knew.”

“He was the only normal person. Someone without crazy fucking powers. He was the one I could talk to like a normal person and he was my bro, sis. I don’t care if we weren’t related. He was as close to a bro that I’ve ever had and he’s fucking...”

“David.” She squeezes harder on your shoulder. “The world is a cruel place, and bad things happen to good people. But honestly, what would he have really wanted? You to sit here and mope, or go forward and enjoy your life?”

“But he…”

“You know that I am right,” she says flatly. Of course you do. “I know that it is hard, but there comes a time eventually when we all just need to let go.”

Rain splats on your cheeks.

It isn’t raining.

For once, as you do every now and then, you let yourself go. You break the façade and reveal what’s really inside: a sad little boy who needs a hug. You get one. You always get one. “Come on. I am taking you home.”

As she drives you, you make small talk to get your mind off of things. How have you been? What’s school like? What’s work like? How’s Kanaya? Her phone vibrates in the holder and she mutters, “Must be a patient,” under her breath.

You decide to broach the more sensitive subject between the two of you. “Any new visions?” She stumbles over a breath. “What?” you ask, curious. She shifts uncomfortably.

“No, excluding a message giving me contact details for someone who I believe may have supernatural abilities like ours.”

You push your sunglasses up further the bridge of your nose and shrug. “Always figured it would be more than just us two.”

“Oh really? Perhaps it should not have been I who was given the ability to see The Light. It seems you can tell the future just as well.” You both chuckle breathlessly, and she sighs. “In all honesty, though, you really believed it would be more than two?”

You shrug. “Come on, you love your fucking fantasy shit. There’s always at least one couple with freaky bullshit powers, and you’re not my type.”

“So you are basing this on… relationships?” You cringe internally. Rose has Kanaya, and you, well, you don’t really have anything. You have your ‘middle school crush’ on Egbert, but beyond that, you don’t really know. Perhaps this mystery person could be the person of your dreams?

You make a sound as if to say “I don’t know,” and Rose continues.

“Regardless. I would ask you to come with me and Kanaya when we go. We do not know what this person is capable of, and it would be useful to have some firepower,” she states, flatly, and you let out a rare full bodied laugh.

“Pun entirely intended?”

“Of course.”

“So you want me to be your bodyguard?”

“While that is a benefit, given that this could determine events affecting the both of us, I also thought it prudent for you to be involved in the process.”

Dramatically clutching at your chest, you return a sarcastic comment. “What? Me? Making decisions? Surely you jest?”

Smiling, she joins you. “I have _never_ suggested otherwise! How could you accuse me of such a thing! I am genuinely hurt.” You smile. Around Rose, you can be yourself. You don’t have to pretend to be anyone else or pretend not to have feelings. So the two of you quip carelessly back and forth as you always do.  
While this happens, you absentmindedly pull out your phone and see a whole list of messages you must have missed.

 

\-- carcinoGeneticist  [CG] began trolling turntechGodhead  [TG] at 18:02 --

CG: DAVE.  
CG: DAVE, YOU SHIT, PICK UP.  
CG: DAVE I’M FUCKING SERIOUS. IF YOU DON’T PICK UP I’M GOING TO…  
CG: JUST PICK UP, YOU BULGESMOKING RODHUMPING FUCKMOUTH!  
CG: …  
CG: I NEED YOUR HELP.

\-- carcinoGeneticist  [CG] ceased trolling turntechGodhead  [TG] at 18:15: --

 

\-- twinArmageddons  [TA] began trolling turntechGodhead  [TG] at 18:12 --

TA: dave  
TA: 2ome fuckiing iidiiot wanted two have your chumhandle 2o ii gave iit two hiim  
TA: hope you dont miind  
TA: ju2t kiiddiing  
TA: ii dont care

\-- twinArmageddons  [TA] ceased trolling turntechGodhead  [TG] at 18:14 --

 

\-- caligulasAquarium  [CA] began trolling turntechGodhead  [TG] at 18:15 --

CA: i have acquired your contact by wway of my mastery over the sciences  
CA: this is just your evveryday threatenin  
CA: stay awway from the egbert kid if you know wwhats good for you  
CA: unless you wwant to join us  
CA: but take that up wwith vvris if you decide you dont wwant to be nothin  
CA: sea ya

\-- caligulasAquarium  [CA] ceased trolling turntechGodhead  [TG] at 18:16 --

Sollux and the fish guy can wait. Karkat, asking YOU for help? That was something serious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to:  
> mediocreHolliday  
> Nerukimi  
> nepetaleijon  
> GothGalore13  
> ErrinaCouldBeTall  
> AND  
> mec2000
> 
> We have hit ridiculousness  
> We have 26 subs, 654 hits, 75 kudos, and 8 bookmarks holy shit guys  
> Thank you to the above 6 for bookmarking (the other 2 must have them on private or something but thank you as well!)  
> Like seriously fuck this is doing so much better than i could have possibly imagined thank you guys
> 
> NOTE NOTE: Is anyone here willing to be a beta reader? Need one, don't have one. Trying to catch things like accidentally contracting Rose's speech etc  
> drop me a line on tumblr!! @aaronvsinternet  
> you will get all chapters early and it will be fucking beautiful for me it would be so helpful thank you


	9. Jade - Combined Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluffy jadekat followed by PLOT  
> YES PLOT
> 
> THIS FIC ACTUALLY HAS A PLOT WHAT????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok story time
> 
> guess who lost their flash drive  
> i.e. the only place i stored all of my drafts  
> this fucking idiot
> 
> so im running round like a headless chicken trying to find it and i finally find it and oh my gosh the sweet relief
> 
> the moral of the story is  
> dont be an idiot  
> and also  
> BACK UP YOUR FILES

When you wake up, you’re in a room you don’t recognise. Still wearing your clothes from the night before, you look around to see the posters covering the walls, for a lot of romance films you don’t recognise. There is also a red armchair in the corner, where you can just make out the form of a peacefully sleeping Karkat.

Oh. This must be his room.

You can’t say you remember falling asleep but you definitely do not remember coming into his room. In fact, you’re nearly certain the two of you were watching films all through the night, and rarely got off the sofa, which leads you to believe you must have fallen asleep, and he carried you here. You feel your cheeks flush again and wonder how many times it’s possible to blush in a 24-hour period, before silently getting up and – not wanting to risk waking him up – warping out of the room back into the lounge. Of course, only Terezi would be in the apartment, right?

Oh.

Not one, but three pairs of eyes are trained on you, until you breathe, and Terezi whips her head round as well.

 “JADE! Honestly, timing? I was trying to cover for you!” she says, sounding slightly frustrated.

“Well, it seems that there is no point in hiding it now,” retorts the blonde girl. She stands, the brunette shifts apprehensively, and the blond-haired boy with the shades exhibits no expression, though appears to stare at you.

For the third time this morning: Oh.

This is new. You didn’t expect anyone to react so calmly and controlled to seeing you teleport for the first time. “My name is Rose, and you are Jade, I assume.”

The name means nothing for a second until you remember the conversation Terezi showed you last night: “You can see the future?”

“Of course Terezi told her. They are best friends, after all.” The brunette says, with a hint of an eastern European accent.

“Oh, come on, Kanaya. I can be trustworthy!”

“Yeah, about as much as a lawyer can be. That is, fuck all.” The blond boy folds his arms in front of him and, if you could see his eyes, you guess they would be aimed at Terezi now.

“The point of us coming here was to meet Jade, not to berate a close friend of Kanaya’s, brother.” Shooting a glare back at the boy, Rose continues. “It is rather important for us to meet.” She addresses you again. “Lives are at risk.”

“What do you mean?”

“In one of my visions, I have seen some manner of canine, humanoid creature attacking the area. My brother, David…”

“It’s Dave.”

“… David and I try and defend against it but we both lose our lives in the process…” Dave and Kanaya both grimace, but Rose continues. “Although I would not force you to join us, or otherwise cajole or blackmail you, I would ask if you would assist us in fighting this unknown force.

“As you know, I can see the future, however, I am only shown possible futures; I see the future that would arise if all continues with relatively little change. I can even force myself to see a few seconds into the future, but this is not very accurate and can change. Something such as asking for your assistance would be considered an unforeseen circumstance. As a result, this has the possibility of changing the course of the future, however…” She pauses and sits down. You follow. “… I cannot guarantee that it will change, nor can I guarantee your own safety. Therefore, as I stated previously, I will not force you to join us.”

You lean back and try to take in all the information, but before you do, Karkat walks out of the door, yawning and stretching. “Who the fuck are these guys? And Dave? What’s going on?”

“Oh. You must be Terezi’s roommate, Karkat. We were just talking about-”

“Going to lunch!” you, Terezi, and Rose all interrupt simultaneously. Rose must have predicted the code phrase that Terezi and you use to protect him.

“Lunch? But it’s fucking…” He checks his watch and yawns again. “… 10 am! I bet you haven’t even fucking had breakfast yet, Jade!”

Dave seems to catch on to your plan. “Well, you gotta get plans sorted, right? Can’t just bullshit your way through lunch, you know?”

He sighs, and ignores him. “Whatever. Can I actually come this time? I’m fed up of missing this lunch you have so often.”

“I do not see why not.”

“Fine by me. And we gotta fuckin talk, K,” Dave says, shooting a look at the ginger. They nod at each other knowingly, and you shrug to Kanaya. She shrugs back, knowing as little as you, apparently.

He disappears into the kitchen, and you turn back to the group, keeping your voice a little bit lower. “Karkat doesn’t know, and I think it’s best it stays that way.”

“I agree. The fewer people who know, the better. I told Kanaya, naturally, as my girlfriend.”

“And Jade told me because we’re partners, right?” She throws an arm over you and you nod, grinning.

“Partners?” Kanaya looks at the two of you quizzically.

“This cool kid robs from the corrupt and I give it to the people who need it! We’re like modern day Robin Hood!”

“So I gather that that means you already have mastery over your ability?”

“I wouldn’t say mastery.” You frown. “I mean, my spatial awareness and memory is good, and I can do it lots of times in quick succession, but it still tires me out and I miss my mark occasionally.”

“Sounds pretty fuckin cool to me. But I guess that makes me the master here then, right?” Dave, even in boasting, keeps a straight face.

“Unfortunately, yes. My abilities to touch The Light remain imperfect, however David’s affinity with his powers is unmatched.”

“What exactly do you do?” You turn to him and try to read his face.

His flat mouth curls up into a smile. “Fire. Lots of fire.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the ever lovely mediocreHolliday (@franticfangirldoodles) for agreeing to be my beta!
> 
> Unfortunately they have not been able to test this chapter yet but look forward to chapters not being edited ever five seconds


	10. Dave - The Science of Badassery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave fights a Jade
> 
> Karkat has p r o b l e m s
> 
> when is the next john chapter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO RIGHT  
> this is the last "chapter"  
> next chapter is still proper length but is a pesterlog chapter as in ENTIRELY pesterlogs and is gonna fuck me over the head with a left handed monkey wrench to format
> 
> chapter 12 is a double feature length special act finale something idk but its like long  
> and MULTIPLE PEOPLE  
> like POV SHIFTS WHAT THE SHIT
> 
> pumped

You have to admit that showing off your powers gives you a rush.

Over the weekend you spent a lot of your time with Jade and Rose, all of you showing off what you could do. After all, if you were going to fight together, it’s always a good idea to get a feel for each other’s styles.

Rose doesn’t fight often. Especially with her powers not really being good for attacking, she would just get in the way. However, her future-telling shit was definitely useful as a tactician, guiding the two of you…

Jade, on the other hand, was keeping up with you, and then some. She really was something else.

She seemed to rely on quick strikes and teleporting away before you could counter. Of course, being so much faster than you, there was no way you could start an attack on her, so the only way you could land hits was doing something you hadn’t had to do before.

Learn.

As much as she was impressive, she was not used to fighting people. That made her predictable. If she appeared to your right, she would strike before warping to the other side if you dodged. Every single move she had was a combination and you learned them all.

You got confident. You got cocky.

Then you got on the floor.

“You didn’t really think I was _that_ dense, did you?” she had asked, and winked at you. It wasn’t fair, anyway. Rose said no permanent damage, so you had to tone down the flames. Admittedly, that also meant that Jade was stuck in hand-to-hand where she preferred her automatic weapons, but still. You were at the disadvantage here.

You were actually quite thankful for the breaks, especially the lunch with Karkat, as promised. It also meant you finally got some time alone, so you could talk about whatever shit it was that he so desperately needed you for.

“So, Karkles.”

You get the desired reaction; Karkat groans and buries his face into his hands. “Oh, not fucking you as well! I told Terezi to stop that. Fuckass.”

“Hey, I was gonna help you man, but I guess…” You motion to stand up, holding up your hands, and he changes his attitude completely, actually toning down the volume.

“No, please, I need help.”

You grin and sit down, staring through your shades and resting your arms on the table. “Come on, bring all your problems to Uncle Strider. What’s the issue?”

He glances off to the side, where the girls were sat talking, just out of earshot. “Girls.”

You snort. “Hate to break it to you, but I like my women how I like my spinach. Not at all.”

“Well I know that, but just…” He turns back to you, flustered. “You’re so fucking confident! How do you know if someone’s into you?”

“Excuse me? Which one of us is the fucking rom com expert here? Please remind me. I thought it was you who knew rom coms like the back of your hand? And then you take a picture of the back of your hand and print it a hundred times and plaster it all over your bedroom, and cry over them every night and maybe beat off to them?”

“… What the fuck? The fuck kinda metaphor is that?” You shrug. “Anyway. Just fucking help me!”

“Dude. You just gotta ask. You don’t fucking know until you try, right?”

“What if she says no? What if she pushes me down the stairs?”

You sense a reference.

“… I warned you about stairs bro…” you whisper, barely audible.

Karkat screams, and buries his face now into his arms, head-butting the table. “FUCK!”

You stand up and walk over to where the girls are, but not before whispering in his ear: “I told you dog,” to the result of more groaning.

As you arrive, Jade and Kanaya seem to be getting to know each other fairly well, while Rose is neck deep in a conversation on her phone. You ask, and she simply says “patient,” and waves you away.

Rose, being the good charitable chump that she is, runs a free therapy clinic online through pesterchum. You’ve told her before that she could charge and make a lot of money, but she refuses. Does it for the people, she says.

“That’s so cool!” Jade seems enthusiastic to hear about Kanaya’s fashion design.

“Oh, it’s nothing, really. It’s just a hobby, I’m not really all that skilled in the craft.”

“Bullshit,” you interrupt. “She’s fucking awesome, and way too modest. Her shit is all over our house and it’s so cool.”

“Dave, you live with them?”

“Yeah. Sweet deal, if you ask me. Free house, free food, just gotta stay out of their way when they’re getting busy, you know.”

“Dave!” Jade shouts.

“I have asked you several times to not discuss the interpersonal details of the relationship between Kanaya and me,” retorts Rose, not looking up from her phone. Kanaya simply blushes deep and hangs her head.

“ANYWAY…”

“Yeah. Let’s ditch that fucking train wreck of a conversation. That shit was so fucking derailed that it got onto another set of rails aimed at a brick wall.”

“…what?”

“Never mind.”

 

Without warning, Rose drops her phone, falling to the sofa with a soft thud. Her hands are still gripping the air, her mouth slightly open. This must be Shocked Rose: something you have never seen before thanks to her uncanny prediction of anything shocking.

“David…” Her voice comes hesitant and uncharacteristically wavering. “Your friend. The mute one. He goes to your school…?”

“Yeah, but, um, why?” You start to breathe heavier. Rose should have seen whatever this is coming, right?”

“He’s a writer, you said?”

“Yeah, I think so?”

“Messy black hair, blue eyes?”

“I didn’t tell you that, but yeah. Light tell you something?”

“No. That is the worrying thing. The Light should have told me that your friend was one of my patients.”

“Wha-?” You collapse down onto the sofa. “You don’t mean…”

“I do mean. John is EB,” she almost whispers, deathly pale.

“John? Short boy, blue eyes, mute, kinda looks like me?” You and Rose both turn to Jade, a little shocked.

“What the fuck, Jade? How do you know him?”

“We bumped into him outside the building. Terezi, did you get his scent?”

She frowns. “A little, but I don’t know if I can trace it. I can try. How do you guys know him, anyway?”

“He’s in my biology. And Rose…”

“I run a free online therapy service through Pesterchum, to use my abilities and my natural skills to help people. However, one of my patients – ectoBiologist, or EB – completely evaded The Light. I still do not understand how, exactly. He has been the worst out of all of them: self-hating thoughts, suicide threats, and because I could not see his future I couldn’t tell him what to do. He confessed to me that one of the reasons he hates himself was because he could not say the things he wanted to, and I put the pieces together.

“David, we need to find him. He is in danger.”

“What?”

“I think he’s the last one, as well.”

“The last what?” Jade seemed just as confused as you were.

“The Light always said four. That’s four. Me, the two of you, John. The four children of Skaia.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *heavy rain music* JOHN  
> JOHN
> 
> anyway  
> where is he  
> protect him  
> im not even sorry tho  
> see you next week! and thanks again for da amazing support! i love each and every one of you :B


	11. Rose - The Path We Take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the fuck has been happening with john  
> we have not seen him in long time  
> we love him  
> #givejohnahug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is a series of pesterlogs that have happened over a long period of time between rose and EB (john) and she didnt realise because she cant see him with The Light and no one really knows why frankly its really confusing and a bit daunting  
> hooray for ridiculous run-on sentences  
> i am already beginning to infect some of you just in time for spookoween  
> *checks calendar*  
> FUCK that was like a WEEK AGO SHIT

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] starting pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 15:02 --  
EB: hey!  
EB: so apparently this is a free therapy service?  
TT: Yes. My name is Rose, and I am at your service. I will not ask your name in case you do not want anyone to know you are getting therapy. I understand that it can be a sensitive subject for some.  
EB: oh.  
EB: uh,  
EB: thanks.  
TT: Not at all.  
TT: Shall we start from the beginning?  
EB: its a long story… :/  
TT: That is what I am here for.  
EB: i found out recently that apparently the way i feel about myself is not okay.  
TT: And what way would that be?  
EB: intense unyielding hate.  
TT: Hmm.  
TT: While this is not the best for your mental state, I cannot say that this reaction is unique or rare. Many people hate themselves, and it can be linked to many mental afflictions, such as BPD or dysphoria.  
TT: Would you like to tell me where this hate has stemmed from?  
EB: i guess its always been part of me.  
EB: i dont really remember a time before and it has less of a start and more constant evidence.  
TT: I need to clarify something right now.  
TT: This is not a part of you. This is simply an affliction. It does not need to be a part of you. That is why I am here.  
TT: Does this make sense?  
EB: yeah, i guess.  
EB: but i dont really want it to stop being part of me.  
EB: i use it as a reminder that im terrible and dont deserve anything good to happen to me.  
TT: As much as what I am about to say is much easier said than done – there would be no therapists in the world if it was – I need you to at least try. Is that okay?  
EB: sure!  
TT: Realise that you do not need to remind yourself that you are terrible, as you most likely are not.  
EB: sigh.  
TT: I am serious. Would you care to delve into why you do not believe me?  
EB: i guess it all started …  
~~~  
TT: I do not know why you want to know, though.  
EB: you know everything about me! its your turn now! :D  
TT: Are you sure that that is the only reason?  
TT: If you could see me, I would be raising my eyebrows suggestively.  
EB: noooooooo! like i said before i am one hundred percent homosexual. plus hitting on my therapist even online would be a bit creepy.  
TT: I am not entirely sure whether to be relieved or offended.  
TT: I am going to take the former.  
TT: I, too, am ‘one hundred percent homosexual’, as you so eloquently put it.  
EB: anyone on the market?  
EB: ‘If you could see me, I would be raising my eyebrows suggestively.’ ‘as you so eloquently put it.’  
TT: There is, in fact. However, I am unsure as to if she is even attracted to women, and I refuse to confront her on it.  
EB: well i wish you the best of luck! :)  
TT: Thank you.  
TT: But enough of this tangent. You were telling me about when you expressed your homosexuality to the people you knew, I believe?  
EB: oh.  
EB: right.  
EB: that.  
~~~  
TT: I must say, I am glad you hold that view.  
TT: There are many in your position who would resort to it as a coping mechanism.  
EB: the way i see it theres no way it can help me.  
EB: its not the answer. why bother?  
TT: That is very healthy.  
EB: plus i would probably get blood on something and make it dirty. ruin yet another thing.  
TT: That is not so healthy.  
~~~  
EB: i still dont get why thats a bad thing…  
TT: You need to understand that the pain self-harm would inflict upon you carries a heavier weight than getting something dirty. The fact that the blood is not in your body is far more important than that it is on something else.  
EB: that doesnt make any sense.  
EB: why would it matter?  
TT: I know it is hard for you to understand, but it is because you have worth.  
EB: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
TT: …  
EB: wait you were serious?  
~~~  
TT: Things are relatively fine with me, at the moment.  
EB: thats good!! :D  
TT: I do not know how you keep managing to change the subject to me.  
EB: i like hearing about you! how are things going with…  
EB: kanaya was it?  
TT: Well, she said yes. That was quite some time ago, and we have been going steady ever since.  
EB: seeeeeeee! i told you!! :D  
TT: You definitely did.  
EB: …  
EB: whats the matter? somethings up.  
TT: How to explain this.  
TT: I have a knack for knowing what is about to happen.  
TT: But I cannot see it, with you.  
TT: It bothers me.  
EB: oh.  
EB: uhh…  
EB: sorry.  
TT: Why are you apologising?  
EB: because im doing something wrong…?  
TT: You are not doing anything wrong.  
~~~  
EB: thanks again for keep talking to me, rose!  
EB: one of the reasons i dont like myself is that i can never really say what i want to say.  
EB: its nice to talk to someone with no  
TT: …  
TT: Are you still there?  
EB: rose?  
EB: theres someone following me and i dont know who they are.  
EB: FUCK THATS NOT A PERSON  
\-- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 14:13 --

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who is hyped for [s] Endgame  
> I am  
> i cant wait to show you guys  
> *HYPE HYPE HYPE HYPE HYPE HYPE*
> 
> our smol windy boy shall reappear shortly and you will not like how he is.
> 
> yES i changed the chapter titles  
> i didnt like them  
> so now they are normal instead of song lyrics YAY :B


	12. [S] Endgame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all comes together.  
> When all the preparation is done,  
> when everything is ready,  
> then comes the endgame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE IT IS  
> CHAPTER NUMBER LAST  
> IVE BEEN PUMPED FOR THIS SINCE DAY ONE AND YOU GUYS FINALLY GET TO SEE IT!!!!!  
> I hope you enjoy!!  
> note: there are pov changes yay!!

That message was the last thing you saw before everything went black.

When you woke up, everything was still black. You tilt your head slightly and bang against a hard case that seemed to be covering your whole head.

“Rise and shine, sleepy head!” The male voice rang out in the room that you were apparently in, and you noticed that you were suspended, arms and legs held out in a snow angel shape. You couldn’t see anything or move any part of your body from the neck down. “The name is Jack. Jack Noir; sorry to put you in this position, Matter. John Egbert, correct?” You pulled and pulled at your arm, to no avail.

“Don’t bother. I synthesized a new metastable allotrope of carbon that is even stronger than diamond to cover your eyes, and encase your hands. I know you need them for your power.” How did this guy know about your powers?

“Oh, I always know when someone takes something of mine.”

You tried to wrap your head around the statement. One, had he read your mind? Two, what did he mean, ‘something of mine’?

“Look, I can read your mind all day or we can make this easier by you just talking. Go on.”

Heh. Betrayed by your disability, yet again. You’re so pathetic.

“You’re kidding. You can’t speak? I’m so sorry…” he says, apologetically. “…I didn’t mean to bring up such a sensitive subject!” You blank out your mind. Yes. It is sensitive. Because it reminds you of how useless and pathetic you are. You are pathetic.

“I need it back, you know. The power, that is. Not just yours, all of them.” All of them? There was more than one person like you?

“Oh, of course. And they’re all right in front of you. Your therapist, the girl you bumped into with the blind friend, and your little crush. The four of you are the reason that I…” He pauses and takes a deep breath, as you feel yourself flush red with embarrassment. “… lost everything.” The flush disappears as quickly as it came.

“I used to have your powers. I was nearly ready to start my project eighteen years ago when one of my powers disappeared, and I couldn’t see the future anymore. A year later, I lost teleportation. Six months, and fire had gone. Then six months again, and my power over matter just… stopped.

“And do you know what happened to them? Some ancient magic, that put them inside the four of you! I’m so sorry that you got dragged into this, but…” There was a bang as he slammed something on something else. “I am the only one worthy of the powers of Skaia.” His voice catches. “Me.

 “Thank you for letting me study you, kind Matter.”

Your name is John. Not Matter. Your name is John.

“And…” You can almost hear his lips twisting into a frown. “… strictly speaking, I don’t need to kill you.”

What? Why was he going to, then?

“Because it is the only thing I can do, unless you tell me where the ring is.”

The ring?

“The ring of void! I already have the ring of life, and I need the other. I know you have it, so all you have to do is tell me where it is, and I won’t kill you.”

He’ll never let me live, you think. If this power is his, he’ll take it back, so he has to kill me.

“Unfortunately, you will have to stop living, yes, but I do not need to kill you. So tell me. Where. It is.” His previous calm and kind manner begins to fracture into frustration. But there isn’t anything you can do: you don’t know anything about a ring of void.

“I’m sorry, then. I’ll give you some time to think about it.”

With that, a door slides open and then shut again.

As suspended as you were, the tension was stretching out the pink cuts evenly spaced up and down your arms, making a trickle of blood seep down the third one on your left, where you jerked and twisted too deep. The physical pain helped you focus, forget the mental pain of the last few days, and left you to think about your current situation.

You told Rose you wouldn’t hurt yourself, but you did it anyway. What a total fucking failure. Such a disgrace.

What even was a ring of void? You had absolutely no idea what that would be. And this Jack person seemed so nice, but he was holding you captive and threatening to kill you… which left only one explanation. It was what you already knew.

You dying would be better for the world.

Rose would never be bothered by your inane nonsense anymore.

Dave wouldn’t have to look at you or pretend to like you.

Your dad could get on with his life.

No one would have to put up with you.

 

Yes. You confirm in your head, stifling back tears. This is good.

~~~

“WHY AREN’T WE JUST FUCKING LEAVING ALREADY?” You pull on your jacket, and Rose puts a hand on your shoulder, and squeezes.

“David. I believe he has been captured by the creature from my visions. The one that kills us; do you remember that one?” Resigning yourself to sitting back down, you remain agitated, but understanding. If this is how the vision pans out, you can’t save him by dying. “We need to work out a plan. Kanaya, will you take Karkat and Terezi to the safe house? If you do not hear from me by tomorrow, open the envelope on the table.”

“What is in it?”

“Just go. I love you.” She kisses her, and rubs at her eyes. Kanaya’s eyes stop sparkling as she gets up and pulls Terezi into the kitchen where Karkat is still napping.

“I love you too. More than anything.” When the door closes, the three of you look at each other, puffy-eyed.

“We have to put our feelings aside, right? This is what we have to do?” Jade seems to be telling herself more than anyone else.

It’s not right.

None of this is right.

You’re just a bunch of kids. You shouldn’t need to be worrying about shit like this.

“Yeah. This dog guy is bad fucking news, right? More important shit to focus on right now.” Ha. Hypocrite. Don’t call Jade out if you’re gonna do the exact same thing.

“In my visions, we fight out in public, on a main road. If that is the case, it seems that whoever this person is, they are someone to whom citizen lives do not matter.”

“Maybe one of us should fucking clear the area when shit hits the fan. Save as many people as possible.”

“Jade, can you?”

“Yeah. My speed makes me best for the job, I guess.”

“How the fuck are we supposed to find him, though?”

Rose closes her eyes, and grits her face up. “I can’t see John. I never have been able to, but I think if I try hard enough, I can find the creature. I hope.” You had rarely seen Rose so… uncertain, before. Terezi, Karkat, and Kanaya came back through, to say goodbyes.

“Hey, Dave.”

“Karkles.” He stifles a groan.

“Just… don’t die. Okay?”

“Got it.” You hug it out, and he whispers in your ear.

“Keep her alive, too.”

~~~

“Partner, we’re gonna leave the battle to the cool kids, alright? No place in that sort of thing for someone like me.” You pull Terezi into a hug.

“I don’t want you to get hurt, or I’d ask you to stay. Don’t ever think you wouldn’t have been useful.” She chuckles and shakes her head. “Stop it! I’m serious!”

“Either way, I’m leaving. Stay safe, mmkay? Love you.” You hug her close again and then let her go, wandering over to the door, seeming a little lost in her own house. Before you get a chance to recover, Karkat comes over to you from Dave.

“Jade? I know we only met yesterday, and I only just found out about all the superpower fuckassery, but…” His eyes are red as well, threatening tears. “… after all this is over, you want to grab a coffee some time?”

And suddenly, everything fits into place.

“Yeah. If I survive this, I’d love to.”

“Shut up, you’re getting out of this just fine.” You hug him and kiss him on the cheek.

“Okay.”

When Kanaya is finished with Rose, they leave. They don’t say goodbye again, and you’re glad. It would be too hard.

“You need some help finding it? Anything we can do?” you ask, breaking the silence. Rose shakes her head, solemnly.

“Time. It seems that we just need to wait.” Dave loses it, standing up.

“TIME? WE DON’T HAVE ANY FUCKING TIME! JOHN IS IN FUCKING DANGER AND SO IS EVERYONE ELSE ON THIS FUCKING CONTINENT APPARENTLY, SO EXCUSE ME IF I’M JUST A TINY BIT FUCKING IMPATIENT!” He bends over, hyperventilating, so you reach up and wrap your arms around him, lightly, avoiding stopping him breathing. He melts. “Sorry, I just…”

“You do not need to explain yourself.”

All three of you are drained, pushing yourself away from the emotional. You have a job to do: you can’t let how much you want to run away change how hard you fight.

“Should we… go…?”

“No. I might need someone to break me out of The Light again.”

You twist your wrists in your grip. “Break you out?”

“Occasionally, I have had to…” She pauses, thinking for the words. “… be pulled out of The Light, when visions get too vivid. I always try to be around other people, but I have been careless in the past. I risk getting trapped in there,” she says, leaning back and closing her eyes.

The last thing you want is to lose the only person who can find this creature that seems so bent on destruction.

~~~

Nothing.

Just blackness.

As per usual, searching for John brings up nothing. Not nothing as in “I don’t know where he is,” but nothing in the sense of “he is exactly there, but I don’t know where there is.” It is still a total mystery to you as to how he evades your visions, and whether it is a conscious action or not. If you find him, if he is in fact the fourth child of Skaia, you will be sure to ask him.

When, you remind yourself. Not if you find him, when you find him.

You focus harder, squinting your ‘eyes’ to see into the vast nothingness.

You have one job, Lalonde – find John – and you can’t even do that.

Some child of Skaia you are. And to think you’re supposed to know the most about this topic.

You will find him.

You will find him.

Stare harder into the void. Find him.

Find him.

Find him.

Stare deep.

As you stare into the void, suddenly, the void stares back into you.

In the space of an instant, everything turns from blackness to blinding light.

Light is everything... and you are **irrelevant.**

~~~

After what felt like hours, your sister’s eyes shoot open, and they are not what they should be. The usual pupil and iris shit is replaced with a pure, glowing purple, her hands spreading outward as she stands to her feet. A crude representation of the sun flashes around her in a brilliant yellow, and you instantly recognise it, even though you have never seen it before. This is The Light, in its true form.

“I see…”

You almost jumped up at the words. “Do you see him? Where is he?” you shouted, Jade seeming just as agitated as you were.

“I see…”

 

 

“… everything.”

 

 

Rose: **Unlock.**

 

~~~

END OF ACT ONE

~~~

 

Kanaya: Be the Intermission.

 

When Rose sent you off, you knew it was serious. As much as you wanted to, you couldn’t put up much of a fight against something like what they were going up against, so the best thing you could do was protect yourself, as well as Terezi and Karkat, the latter of whom was surprisingly quiet.

In fact, the whole journey was totally silent, and even when you arrived at the safe house, no one spoke. The three of you just wandered aimlessly, trying to get your bearings and forget about what was happening.

The envelope on the table had your name written on it in neat, cursive, pink lettering; you would recognise Rose’s hand anywhere. Her words echoed around your head:

“If you do not hear from me by tomorrow, open the envelope on the table.”

You couldn’t stand not knowing, worrying that something was wrong. You tucked a finger under the seal and opened it, pulling out its contents and fanning them.

 

Three one-way plane tickets, labelled “Rose”, “Kanaya”, and “David”.

These were meant to be for the three of you in case of an emergency, and you needed to flee the country. That’s why she wouldn’t tell you. Now, she wants the three of _you_ to use them.

 

Slamming them back down on the table, tears streaming down your face, you make a promise.

 

You won’t use them.

Because you won’t need to.

 

You hope that somehow, someway, Rose can hear you.

 

“Don’t you dare die on me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it! That is the end....
> 
> ...  
> ...
> 
> OF ACT 1!!  
> That's right  
> this is only the first act and there will be MOAR
> 
> Act 2 - Unlock will be hitting ao3 starting on the 25th of november, so get pumped!!  
> Note: subscribing to this fic will not notify you when it goes live. If you want to get notified, make sure you subscribe to MayorOfCanTown on my user page!!  
> Feel free to do art/write spinoffs/whatever with this AU! Please tag with MatterStuck and send me a link at @aaronvsinternet on tumblr, or leave a comment! I make sure to read each and every comment and respond to as many as i can!!
> 
> Last but serpently not least (snek) i want to thank you guys!!!!! My first finished multichap and there was SO MUCH FUCKING SUPPORT honestly you dont understand how much this means to me how much you guys enjoy this. Its really helped me and has been such an encouragement! so thank you!!! *hugs u all*
> 
> and... thats it, i guess! thanks again so much no matter how much i say thank you it wont be enough
> 
>  
> 
> WAIT  
> ONE MORE THING  
> yes  
> there are so many unanswered questions  
> its left on a cliff hanger  
> what the fuck is going on  
> you want to know???
> 
> make sure to read  
> Act 2 - Unlock: Chapter 1 - Rose - A Question of Loyalty  
> on 25/11/16!!!
> 
> love you all :B  
> -the mayor
> 
>  
> 
> p.s. send me prompts/requests? ill do my best ^-^

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you like this!  
> Comments and Kudos mean a lot :B
> 
> Thank you for continued support!


End file.
